juntos a la fuerza
by luna-chan143
Summary: la llegada de una niña a el mundo shaman a mitad de el gran torneo enseñara a dos lo que es el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Juntos a la fuerza**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores yo otra vez con una historia de mi pareja favorita AnnaxMarco, si yo se he estado algo desvinculada de mis otras historias pero es que la inspiración no llega como yo quisiera, pero bueno espero que les guste y que por lo menos me dejen un comentario :**_

_**Anna pov:**_

_Estaba buscando a yho por todos lados, ese flojo se desapareció apenas llegase el amanecer en la aldea apache como se atreve a desperdiciar uno de mis preciados entrenamientos especiales que yo planeaba solo para él. Suspire se suponía que ser el Shaman King era su sueño no y como la futura esposa del rey de los espíritus lo ayudaba._

_-Anna hola!-_

_Manta el pequeño rubio que solía torturar y obligar a limpiar toda mi casa me saludo desde donde estaba acompañando a Ryu que entrenaba con su espada de madera._

_-han visto a yho-_

_Ellos se miraron._

_-bu…bueno-_

_Fruncí el ceño no estaba para perder el tiempo._

_-están escondiéndolo no-_

_Ryu y Manta entraron en pánico._

_-no…claro que no Anita es que yho nos pidió que no te dijéramos que el salió muy temprano- _

_Me cruce de brazos._

_-eso ya lo sé bobo-_

_Manta levanto una ceja._

_-así?-_

_Asentí._

_-un espíritu me lo dijo-_

_Ellos se relajaron cuando me di la vuelta y empecé a andar hacia otro lado._

_-ha es verdad-_

_Apenas me gire volvieron a tensarse._

_-la cena de esta noche-_

_Manta asintió._

_-si ya se Tamao me dijo-_

_Sonreí con maldad._

_-la cambien quiero que prepares otra cosa-_

_El parecía fulminado por un rayo pobre tanto miedo me tenía que desde temprano estuvo cocinando, como lo sé? bueno yo vi las cacerolas llenas de comida en el refrigerador._

_-hablando del diablo-_

_Horo horo desde el otro lado del campo de batalla comento apenas me vio._

_-que estaban hablando de mi a mis espaldas?-_

_No pude evitar darle un golpe._

_-no claro que no-_

_Comento el azulado boca abajo en la tierra._

_-que pasa necesitas algo?-_

_Len que estaba hay de pie sin un rasguño me pregunto mientras se acercaba._

_-donde esta yho-_

_Ambos se miraron._

_-no me vallan decir que salió temprano porque lo sé ya- _

_Chocolove que no había visto por qué estaba tirado en el suelo levanto la mano._

_-él dijo que tenía una cosa importante que hacer-_

_Ambos purpura y azul fulminaron al pobre marrón._

_-ya hablaste con fausto él puede saber dónde está-_

_Negué eso ya lo había hecho y el solo me dijo que no lo había visto ni salir._

_**Fin pov**_

Anna suspiro apenas lo encontrara le iba a enseñar quien era Anna kiouyama.

_:)_

Para la tarde en el campamento del equipo estrella una extraña niña llego buscando a Hao que estaba meditando cerca del lago.

-buenas tardes señor hao-

Tanto Opacho y Hao voltearon.

-quién eres?-

Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-yo soy Marie -

Contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-y que es lo que quieres-

Opacho pregunto grosero pues sentía que esa niña tenía un gran poder espiritual y hasta no saber de qué lado estaba no se sentiría cómodo y si no estaba cómodo no podía ser amable.

Por otro lado hao estudio la cara de la niña, por qué le parecía muuuy familiar.

-unirme a su equipo-

Ambos chicos levantaron una ceja.

-no eres algo pequeña para pensar en unirte a nosotros?-

Marie sintió que alguien miraba desde las sombras sonrió.

-si le doy un regalo me aceptara en su grupo señor hao?-

Hao sonrió de medio lado.

-que es lo que dicen?-

Lizerg desde la copa de un árbol miraba hacia el campo enemigo con ayuda de unos binoculares.

-no sé pero hay alguien con ellos-

Marco levanto una ceja.

-quién es?-

Lizerg agudizo la mirada.

-es…una niña?-

El rubio le ordeno le entregase los binoculares pero el peliverde parecía paralizado.

-que…-

No pudo complementar su pregunta el también sintió al enemigo aproximarse.

-rayos MORPHIN!-

Una gran bola de luz los derribo.

-holaaa-

La niña sobre la mano de un ángel les sonrió a los dos hombres incrédulos en el suelo.

-no esto no es posible-

Ambos pensaron mientras se ponían de pie.

-es miguel ángel!Pero como?-

Luchist que junto a los demás miraban la aparición de aquel ser luminoso dijo en shock.

-esto es my interesante-

Hao sobre el espíritu del fuego dio una risa burlona mientras veía a los soldados x batallar con esa niña.

-ho eso fue un golpe duro-

Opacho a su lado murmuro viendo a los dos ángeles iguales pelear espada con espada.

-una oración por el padre, por la madre por la provincia del hermano si me escuchan venir a mí-

Marie tomo el rosario de perlas blancas que traía en la cabeza y lo elevo al aire.

-valla, valla al parecer Anna no es la única itako poderosa que hay-

Hao pensó mientras veía aparecer un par de espíritus que fueron a atacar a Marco y a Lizerg.

_:)_

En otro lado de la aldea al punto del anochecer Anna llego a donde sus siempre confiables espíritus le condujeron de regreso a la posada donde se estaban quedando desde que empezó la batalla.

-apenas lo vea lo voy…a-

Paro sus pasos apenas escuchase las risas.

-que rayos-

Pensó mientras se acercaba más cerca.

-no puedo creer que estuviese persiguiéndonos-

Escucho la voz de yho decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-pero joven yho-

Anna amplio los ojos la única persona que usaba ese honorifico vino como un golpe a su memoria.

-no es nuestra culpa que ella siga aferrada a una fantasía que nunca va a pasar, hay que vivir el ahora-

Vino un silencio y Anna abrió la puerta encontrando a su prometido y a su amiga besándose apasionadamente.

-se…señorita Anna-

Tamao fue la primera en verla.

-Anna yo puedo…explicar-

Yho se apartó de tamao y trato de tocar a Anna que simplemente levanto la mano y le dio un puñetazo.

-así que una fantasía solamente-

Yho la miro en shock pues escucho todas esas palabras crueles que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta a otra persona que no fuera tamao.

-eres un…idiota-

Se dio la vuelta saliendo a paso veloz de ahí, no quería que nadien viera sus lágrimas.

Hao miro complacido al hombre rubio en el suelo luego a la niña.

-entonces acepta-

El castaño bajo de un salto del espíritu de fuego.

-hum hay algo más que necesito-

Marie levanto la vista.

_:)_

Después de una hora y de muchas botellas Anna estaba cansada de estar bebiendo y no sentirse ni un poco mejor.

-valla, valla-

Volteo a ver a Hao en toda su arrogante presencia frente a ella.

-que quieres-

Dijo sin mirarlo áspera y grosera.

-qué pasa? Porque estas tan de malas-

Se burló el cruzándose de brazos.

-eso no es asunto tuyo-

Anna frunció el ceño tomo entre sus dedos su rosario de perlas azules y llamo a un espíritu.

-ha, ha no servirá-

Anna amplio los ojos cuando las cuencas blancas de un segundo rosario rodeo a su espíritu.

-que…rayos-

_**Anna pov:**_

_**No creía lo que veía esa niña detrás de Hao tenía un rosario, lo que significaba que era una itako como yo.**_

_**-que es lo que quieres-**_

_**Le dije mientras volvía a tomar mi rosario.**_

_**-devuélveme a mis demonios-**_

_**Ordeno a lo que yo tome aquel rosario de perlas azules una vez más dispuesta a llamar a esos demonios azul y rojo pero estos al aparecer no estaban más de mi lado me atacaron sin que yo pudiese defenderme, me arrojo contra la pared y después perdí la conciencia, Para más tarde despertar en el suelo de algún lugar.**_

_**-auch maldito Hao-**_

_**Murmure mientras me levantaba, rayos mi cabeza me está matando.**_

_**-Hao aparece-**_

_**Ordene sintiéndome muy capaz de ahora si partirlo en dos, pero después de un rato de que no se presentara finalmente me di cuenta que el ya no estaba aquí.**_

_**-hum-**_

_**Escuche el quejido de un hombre y mire de soslayo al rubio tirado a unos centímetros de mí, donde había visto a este hombre dónde?**_

_**-ho está despertando-**_

_**Pensé viéndolo enderezarse pero hubo un destello en su muñeca que llamo mi atención, una muñequera de color plateado engarzada con una delgada cadena, instintivamente claro que dirigí mi mirada a la mía para después gritar.**_

_**-maldito Hao-**_

_**Mi grito capto su atención.**_

_**-quien rayos eres tú!-**_

_**Grito él.**_

_**Y fin del primer capítulo gracias por leer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Juntos a la fuerza**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores gracias por leer:**_

Anna miro sin entender al rubio que igualmente estaba de no creerse su destino.

-auch deja de gritar si-

Dijo tapándose los oídos.

-perdón pero no puedo tomar esto con calma-

Volvió a gritar.

-si ya se pero cálmate-

Anna alzo la voz.

-maldito hao esto es obra de ese idiota-

Murmuro cruzando se de brazos.

-lo debí imaginar-

Marco se movio arrastrando con él a la rubia.

-oye espera-

Grito tratando se hacer palanca pero obviamente el rubio era más fuerte.

-donde me llevas-

El no contesto siguió a caminar hacia la base de los "_x laws"._

__:)__

En la posada funbari las cosas no eran nada normales más bien era tensas.

-que paso encontraron algo?-

Yho se apresuró a preguntar.

-no, nada es como si se la tragase la tierra-

Horo horo dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-ho-

El castaño miro preocupado a sus amigos.

-vamos la encontraremos no te preocupes yho-

Manta trato calmarlo, pero no fue suficiente lo sucedido ayer no ayudaba en nada.

_:)_

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Estaba arrastrándome a quien sabe dónde y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. **_

_**-está haciéndose tarde-**_

_**Pensé a ver el cielo que cambio sus colores del amanecer por los de la mañana ya avanzada, en la pensión todos debían estar preguntándose donde estaba.**_

_**-si claro-**_

_**Murmure con ironía esos traidores que ocultaban el engaño de yho preocupados por mí? Si claro.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**Pregunte cuando note que el miraba, no contesto solo continuo a caminar hacia donde estaba su base, pero luego paro.**_

_**-espera, tú no puedes ver el camino-**_

_**Levante una ceja ante su comentario.**_

_**-no voy a caminar a siegas-**_

_**Dije a lo que él solo se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-mira hay esta yho-**_

_**Caí en su trampa voltee con ansias de matar a ese Shaman perezoso pero no había nada.**_

_**-que suéltame-**_

_**El había aprovechado para tapar mis ojos.**_

_**-no-**_

_**Dijo empezando a caminar.**_

_**-mira te doy tres para que me sueltes si no…-**_

_**No paro solo continuo a caminar y yo me prepare para darle una patada en donde no le daba el sol, pero el inteligente como se podía esperar de un líder vio la forma de que no hiciera tal cosa.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Janne que estaba dentro de la doncella de hierro platicando con Lizerg sentado en una roca voltearon hacia el bullicio que se acercaba.

-ese no es Marco?-

Pregunto Janne a Lizerg que agudizo su mirada.

-si pero con quien viene-

Janne miro las detenidamente.

-es una chica-

Tanto el peliverde y la chica santa se miraron.

-ya te dije que te quedes quieta niña-

Gruño el rubio haciendo lo posible para mantener quieta a Anna.

-bien suéltame entonces-

Grito esta.

-no porque no debes ver el camino a la base-

Anna dio un suspiro.

-no es como si fuera a decirle a yho donde están-

Marco dio un suspiro bajo a la rubia y miro hacia donde Janne y Lizerg tenían una gotita estilo anime resbalándoles por la nuca.

-lamento el retraso doncella-

Anna volteo a ver la estatua de hierro.

-que rayos-

Pensó que este hombre se había vuelto loco cuando lo vio hablando con la estatua.

-he? A si no te preocupes pero-

Anna levanto una ceja desde su posición podía ver que la estatua le estaba respondiendo.

-quién eres?-

Pregunto Lizerg detrás de ella.

-quien eres tú-

Contesto altiva como siempre.

-tu cara me parece familiar chico-

Lizerg también la miro.

-Anna kiouyama no?-

Anna sonrió.

-Lizerg Diethel-

El peliverde levanto una ceja.

-como supiste-

Anna miro hacia el cielo.

-yho habla mucho de ti-

Lizerg miro apenado nunca pensó que su ex amigo hablara de él.

-y tu como sabes mi nombre?-

Lizerg dio una risita.

-los chicos hablaban mucho de una chica que los torturaba día y noche-

Anna frunció el ceño.

-horo horo y yho esos dos-

Lizerg se aparo cuando una llama de ira rodeo a la rubia.

-oye una pregunta-

Lizerg miro a la rubia.

-si?-

Anna se acercó más para susurrarle algo al oído.

-valla que galante-

Dijo Janne mirando al peliverde que ya había entablado una amistosa conversación con la rubia.

-que paso por que estas encadenado con la prometida de yho asakura?-

El rubio dio un suspiro exasperado casi no recordaba nada.

-Lizerg me conto una parte de la historia, es verdad que esa niña tenía a un ángel igual a miguel ángel?-

Marco asintió.

-no era igual, era miguel ángel doncella-

Janne empezó a preocuparse.

-cómo es eso posible, tu aun lo tienes bajo tus ordenes como tu espíritu acompañante no?-

El asintió.

-tal vez sea un truco-

Razono la peliblanca.

-pero bueno vamos tengo que ver el hechizo en la muñequera de tu amiga-

Janne rio por la cara de perplejidad en la cara de su amigo.

-ho ya veo ese es su nombre-

Lizerg asintió.

-pero para que quieres saberlo?-

Anna apretó los puños.

-para saber a quién debo golpear-

Lizerg dio otra risita.

-no puedo imaginarme eso-

Ahora se unía a su conversación la estatua y el rubio que la estaba empujando.

-hola soy Janne-

Saludo con cortesía mostrando su cara a la rubia.

-tu eres Anna kiouyama la única itako del equipo de las aguas termales de funbari, además de la prometida de yho asakura-

Anna ajito la mano.

-si eso ya lo sé, pero dime que hago yo aquí?-

Janne sonrió.

-yo puedo romper los enlaces-

Anna se sorprendió.

-de verdad?-

La peliblanca asintió.

-bien ahora, Marco llama a miguel-

El rubio asintió, saco de las solapas de su traje su arma.

-la espada de un ángel es capaz de romper los enlaces de cualquier espíritu y que mejor que la espada del arcángel de la justicia-

Anna rodo los ojos pensando _"si eleva más su ego"_ mientras miraba a el rubio que frunció el ceño.

-estiren lo más que puedan la cadena-

Janne miro hacia el ángel.

-por favor corta el enlace-

Levanto su espada y golpeo con fuerza la cadena que por un momento se separó pero solo escasos minutos.

-ho, no-

Janne dijo después de que el ángel se esfumara.

-me es imposible romper este tipo de enlace-

Anna y Marco levantaron la mirada.

-por qué Janne-sama?-

Lizerg pregunto.

-es un vínculo bastante fuerte, si insisto la vida de uno de los dos estará en juego-

Anna intento levantarse pero un mareo le ataco.

-no esto no es posible este tipo de enlace-

Callo sin fuerza a la arena.

-es una práctica muy antigua que solo una itako puede realizar-

A su memoria vino el ataque en el bar.

-no esto es imposible-

Janne asintió.

-esa niña que les ataco también es una itako-

_:)_

En la guarida del equipo estrella hao tomo una decisión, el creciente avance de yho en sus entrenamientos provoco esta vez el miedo a un rival invencible, por eso esa noche le ofreció a Marie un lujar en su equipo.

-dices que estás buscando a alguien-

La niña asintió.

-si-

Hao levanto una ceja.

-quien?-

La niña negó.

-no te puedo decir es un secreto-

Hao sonrió y solo se fue a sentar junto al fuego.

-como quieras-

Murmuro mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano.

_:)_

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Abrí los ojos cuando sentí el paño húmedo en la frente.**_

_**-ho, ya despertaste-**_

_**El peliverde murmuro mientras me acomodaba.**_

_**-que paso-**_

_**Lizerg tomo el paño y lo tiro en el balde de agua.**_

_**-te desmayaste-**_

_**El rubio recargado en la pared me dijo.**_

_**-ho, ya veo-**_

_**Me levante de la cama.**_

_**-entonces me voy-**_

_**El tiro del cordón.**_

_**-no lo creo mañana el equipo tiene una pelea-**_

_**Una pelea de miradas empezó otra vez.**_

_**-bueno y como dormirán entonces?-**_

_**Lizerg se inmiscuyo en su pelea.**_

_**-que yo no me quedare aquí-**_

_**Terca como era me cruce de brazos.**_

_**Fin pov**_

-bien entonces duerman juntos-

Janne murmuro desde el pasillo con una sonrisa.

-ven Lizerg-

El peliverde obedeció.

-Janne-sama está segura que es buena idea dejarlos solos-

El miro hacia atrás antes de susurrar.

-esos dos pueden matarse entre si-

Janne sonrió.

-estarán bien-

Pero en la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de esos dos discutir de nuevo.

_:)_

Anna se quedó mirando al rubio con incredulidad, los gritos habían cesado para gusto de los demás miembros de los soldados x que trataban de dormir. Ahora solo estaban razonando sobre cómo se acomodarían para dormir.

-a ver déjame ver si entendí-

Miro hacia la manta en el suelo.

-esperas que duerma hay no?-

Marco asintió cruzado de brazos.

-qué?-

Dijo cuándo Anna solo se le quedaba mirando como bicho raro.

-nada-

Se fue al rincón.

-que caballeroso-

Murmuro con ironía sentada con la espalda contra la pared.

-qué?-

Volvió a repetir desde donde estaba quitándose sus botas mirando a Anna por un segundo.

-nada-

Levanto una ceja era raro que no continuara a gritarle. Por qué se había quedado tan corta de lenguaje?, en su mente la pregunta más común pugnaba para ser liberada pero el simplemente se quitó las gafas y se acomodó en su cama.

_**Anna pov **_

_**Espere a que estuviera dormido y me levante era un movimiento arriesgado pero era necesario si quería regresar a la pensión.**_

_**-conjuro de la sacerdotisa Anna-**_

_**Al toque de mis dedos el cable de los enlace empezó a alargarse pero con un costo bastante grande, necesitaba por lo menos un veinte por ciento de mi poder espiritual.**_

_**-hay no-**_

_**Murmure cuando vi que el cable no había crecido mucho.**_

_**-que es ese sonido-**_

_**De la nada apareció el al parecer no estaba tan dormido como yo pensé.**_

_**-que estás haciendo?-**_

_**Pregunto mientras tanteaba la mesa para encontrar sus lentes y encender la luz.**_

_**-yo…he estaba-**_

_**El levanto una ceja ante mi tartamudez.**_

_**-iba al baño-**_

_**Dio un suspiro exasperado.**_

_**-la puerta de la derecha-**_

_**No espere más me metí en dicho lujar exhalando un largo suspiro había estado tan cerca.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Después de un largo rato de estar despierta finalmente en algún momento de la noche Anna se quedó dormida. Solo después las sacudidas violentas la despertaron cuando era ya de día.

-qué pasa?-

El rubio impaciente le dijo que tenía que ir a entrenar.

-y eso me importa…porque-

No le respondió le jalo del cable.

-ya he perdido demasiado tiempo-

Bajaron a cumplir con los otros miembros que miraron a Anna claramente como una intrusa pero esta estaba tan cansada que ni atención les puso.

-oye, creo que no es buena idea sus enlaces son muy cortos puede salir lastimada-

Razono uno de los miembros con su líder.

-hay una pelea hoy no?-

Marco miro con severidad al castaño musculoso.

-si pero tal vez alguien te pueda sustituir-

El enmascarado comento en apoyo a su amigo.

-no es necesario que se preocupen-

Anna desde donde estaba sentada en una roca miro algo aburrida a los tres hombres.

-es obvio que hao por eso hizo esto, para debilitar su equipo-

Dio un suspiro.

-solo voy a hacer esto una vez de acuerdo-

Con una seña de mano concentro su poder espiritual en hacer más largo en enlace lo suficiente como para mantenerla lejos del campo de batalla.

-oye estas bien?-

Lizerg pregunto cuando la vio sin fuerzas.

-no es nada-

Contesto ella dando un suspiro.

-tomo mucho poder no?-

Asintió.

-tal vez debas comer algo-

Anna rio.

-claro como si el señor perfección fuese a dejar su entrenamiento por eso-

El peliverde le dio una mirada al rubio en batalla.

-no te preocupes-

Él le entrego una bolsa de galletas y mientras comía charlaron sobre cualquier cosa.

-entonces es verdad que haces entrenar a yho del amanecer al anochecer?-

Ella asintió.

-valla en eso son exactamente iguales-

Ante el comentario Anna lo fulmino con la mirada algo que Lizerg también comparo con las frías miras del rubio que los miraba de soslayo.

-eres muy valiente en decir eso-

Murmuro Anna causando Lizerg riera nervioso.

-cuidado!-

Grito el enmascarado al rubio que perdió el sentido de la batalla y se quedó abierto a un ataque.

-alto-

Janne grito al ángel que freno y desapareció.

-que paso?-

Pregunto Lizerg poniéndose de pie.

-estas bien?-

Janne pregunto al rubio.

-si doncella, solo me distraje-

Él le dio una mirada a la rubia sentada en la arena.

-ha…ya veo-

Murmuro confundida.

_:)_

En la pensión yho y el grupo estaba en un silencio sepultural la desaparición de Anna había hecho mella en todos ellos.

-no creerás que hao-

Yho se quedó a media oración.

-es la única forma de poner en jaque al equipo-

Los chicos negaron.

-es imposible, si hubiera sido hao el habría venido a alardear no crees-

Horo horo murmuro.

-es verdad-

Len estuvo de acuerdo.

-como les fue-

Tamao se apresuró a preguntar apenas vio que fausto y Ryu entraban a la pensión.

-nada bien-

La pelirosa miro consternada al castaño.

_:)_

Anna estaba sentada en una silla en la improvisada enfermería esperando que la paranoica chica notara que el rubio estaba bien pero al parecer para eso aún faltaba un buen rato.

-oye-

Volteo a verlo.

-tengo nombre sabes-

El sequia hay en la cama.

-si claro-

Anna frunció el ceño.

-que es lo que quieres?-

El rubio se acomodó sus gafas en su acostumbrado movimiento.

-dime tú tienes familia?-

Anna se giró a verlo extrañada por su pregunta.

-qué?-

Marco se froto las sienes no le gustaba repetirse.

-tienes hermanas menores?-

Anna seguía sin entender pero aun así contesto a su pregunta.

-no, no tengo soy hija única-

Marco ladeo la cabeza no entendía como una persona que no tenía lazos familiares con otra podía parecerse tanto incluso en los ademanes. El esa tarde cuando los atacaron había visto en la cara de esa niña algo muy común en la rubia a la que fue encadenado.

_**Anna pov:**_

_**Que tanto me estaba mirando? dios que es esta sensación en mi pecho que no parece calmarse, acaso me estaré enfermando?.**_

_**-qué?-**_

_**Murmure lo primero que se me ocurrió.**_

_**-necesitas algo?-**_

_**El negó se giró a ver otra cosa en la gaveta a su derecha.**_

_**-qué raro-**_

_**Pensé mientras miraba esa extraña acción de parte de él.**_

_**-oye ya que estamos en eso de hacer preguntas tu…eres casado?-**_

_**Se quedó tenso.**_

_**-por qué lo preguntas?-**_

_**Murmuro sin voltear, si porque lo preguntaba? Esas eran cosas que no me importaban pero que aun así deseaba saber la respuesta, la niña que me ataco en el bar había hecho exactamente la misma mueca cuando por un momento parecía que había derrotado a su espíritu acompañante; ahora que si consideraba el parentesco esa niña también tenía los ojos de color azul y el cabello aun que un tono más oscuro en la forma de su cara se asemejaba mucho a él.**_

_**-simple curiosidad-**_

_**Le conteste mientras encontraba más interesantes las botellas de alcohol.**_

_**-yo diría que es más que eso- **_

_**Me dijo con ironía.**_

_**-bueno hay algo que me tiene pensativa-**_

_**El rio.**_

_**-mi estado civil?-**_

_**Mi corazón dio un vuelco era la primera vez que no usaba la frialdad en sus comentarios.**_

_**-claro que no-**_

_**Apreté la tela de mi vestido color negro.**_

_**-tú no tienes hijas?-**_

_**Ahora miraba el techo.**_

_**-si no estoy casado como puedo tener hijas-**_

_**Se había acabado su aparente amabilidad volvía a ser el tipo arrogante de siempre.**_

_**-sabes olvídalo si-**_

_**Me puse de pie.**_

_**-tenemos que ir al campo de batalla-**_

_**El asintió se puso de pie y nos fuimos a donde el oráculo virtual le dijo que sería su próxima batalla.**_

_**Fin pov **_

-escuchaste?-

Pregunto Janne al peliverde que igualmente estaba sorprendido.

-le pregunto si era casado? pero para qué?-

Janne sonrió.

-hay Lizerg eres tan despistado-

Se incorporó.

-no entiendo-

Dijo mientras seguía a la peliblanca.

_**Y Fin del segundo capítulo mis queridos lectores gracias por leer y no se olviden de por lo menos dejar un comentario ;)**_


End file.
